Danger Days: A My Chemical Romance FanFic
by emptywalletandarecordcover
Summary: At the age of 7, Bandit Way is violently kidnapped from her school by the BLI. She spends 7 years in the BLI's prison in Battery City and still there's no-one that came to save her, until the summer of 2019...
1. Haven't Gotten A Bulletproof Heart

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is just a story written by a girl who has too much spare time and imagination. I'm sorry if I made any misspellings, mistakes or whatever, and just tell me if it's important; thank you very much!_

* * *

><p><strong>July 2012, Bandit's Way's POV<strong>

Immediately after the bell rang, Grace and I stormed toward the door that lead to the schoolyard, laughing all the way.

We were in the third grade of primary school, and both seven years old, living in Belleville, New Jersey – my dad's hometown. I've always lived in this city, or at least as far as I know, along with my mom Lindsey and my dad Gerard. They both have quite a nice job – my mom is the bass guitarist in a band called Mindless Self Indulgence, my dad is the lead singer of My Chemical Romance.

Yes, we're a very musical family.

Grace, on the other hand, isn't as lucky as I am. Her biological parents had abandoned her after she was born, then she was adopted by another family. She was the only child in her adoptive family, and she still doesn't know if she has any other relatives in her biological family. Nevertheless she's a very nice, smart and jumpy little girl. I've always liked her for that, and she was a bit like me. We had both skipped first grade because we were so smart, according to the teachers.

I smiled. Grace was the only friend I had, and I thought that was enough. I didn't need anyone else besides the best friend someone could ever imagine.

I sat down on the grass, lay back, and sighed deeply. Grace plopped down beside me, pulling grass out of the fresh earth with her tiny hands and throwing it around, making it rain down on us. I grinned as blades of grass fell on my face, then huffed, and everything flew up into the air again and whirled around until they fell down onto the ground.

Grace was laughing, "Need more?" and pulled as much grass as she could out of the ground, purposely throwing it at me.

"Ew!" I spat out the sand that had gotten into my mouth, and gasped before bursting out laughing.

Closing my eyes, I let my body enjoy the warmth that the sun radiated. It really heated up my body, even though I was wearing a thin summer dress that my mom gave me – it was a very hot day today. 27 degrees Celsius and not a single cloud to be seen in the sky. I felt that I was sweating after a couple of minutes in the sun.

Grace snorted, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, seeming uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking up to meet her eyes questioningly.

She shrugged and bit her lip.

One of the teachers came running out of the school and shouted that we all had to come back in again. She seemed to panic. Grace and I looked at each other, nodded, and hurried inside. When all the kids were inside, the teachers locked the doors and closed the curtains.

Grace and I ran into one of the classrooms to find lots of kids crying and hugging each other. I grabbed Grace's hand as I noticed she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I yelled over the sounds of crying children, hoping she would hear me. "What's wrong, Grace? Tell me!"

Grace opened her mouth, but closed it as we heard a loud banging on the door and windows.

"BLI, OPEN UP!" the voices from outside yelled angrily. Grace's eyes began to tear so I pulled her into a hug, but it didn't help. I held her tightly, and despite the warnings of the teachers, I took her into the hallway with me...

… and suddenly, something burst through the windows so they were shattered.

Grace and I screamed. Lots of men in white suits were standing in the schoolyard, holding black-and-white guns, and two of them jumped through the window to pull me out of Grace's embrace and took me away with them.

I screamed as loud as I could, closing my eyes to produce more power, and desperately tried to fight these unfamiliar men, but of course it didn't help. A hand, wrapped in a thin white glove, covered my hand before I was thrown into a car. They tied a rope around my wrists and ankles and put a piece of cloth into my mouth.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring through the tinted window of a minivan, and looked out on the schoolyard. It was almost the same as ever, but now the windows were shattered, and bleeding kids and teachers were standing in the schoolyard. They were screaming and crying, but they were locked up because the gates were locked from the outside.

A few of the men who were kidnapping me, were shooting randomly at the people standing in the schoolyard. Thin, green lines were shooting through the open air, and I realized the guns they were shooting with were rayguns.

I gasped and cried when I saw people getting hit. Some of them were shot right through their hearts, and they were bleeding. I threw my head back and tried to scream, but it didn't work. I was sitting there helplessly, nothing I could do about the massacre forming right in front of me.

Grace was standing in the corner of the schoolyard, near the door, tightly holding onto one of the teachers and yelling things at her. The teacher's eyes got wide and she let go of Grace, running towards the gates and trying to jump over them, but in vain.

One of the men shot her, and she fell down, her body roughly colliding with the ground. I could hear her scream even from a few meters away – a high-pitched wail that violently pierced my hearing.

That was something that I would be remembering forever.

Suddenly there was another difference, a bigger one. Something that couldn't be happening right now, not at this time of the year.

Black snow was whirling down from the now clouded sky, covering the ground and shot people. But… it wasn't snow – it was ash.

The school was on fire.

I closed my eyes and cried as the car began to move. What would these men want from me? What were they going to do with me? How could this have happened so fast? _Mom, dad, help me… _I thought, and passed out.

* * *

><p><em>It has been a too fucking long time since I've been on FanFiction, holy crap xd I thought I might as well come op with a story about My Chemical Romance, which wasn't too hard because the idea has been going on for a little while. I hope you've enjoyed it and I will post the next chapter in a few minutes, I guess.<em>

_Oh, and I haven't been feeling so well lately, so if you could just take a few seconds of your time to post a review to this fic, I'd be reeeeaaaaly happy ;)_


	2. This Is How I Disappear

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is just a story written by a girl who has too much spare time and imagination. I'm sorry if I made any misspellings, mistakes or whatever, and just tell me if it's important; thank you very much!_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2013, Bandit's POV<strong>

**Battery City, California**

I nervously ran a hand through my long, jet black hair, which I hadn't been able to properly wash for two weeks now, probably because I was allowed to take a shower for only five minutes. If it took too long, the water would run cold and eventually completely shut down.

Life in the BLI 'prison' was uncomfortable, but at least I had access to my basic needs. Since a year I was being kept in a kind of hotel room, but it was small and square, and the only pieces of furniture were a bed, a desk with a lamp on it, a chair and a simple nightstand. The walls were grey, a little darker shade than the colour of the concrete floor. There was a little hallway, which lead to the bathroom, and at the end of it was a door – a heavy piece of metal, with a rectangle of a small double-glazed window in the middle. Then, there was the bathroom. It was also a tiny square room, and there was a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. It kind of bothered me that there was no clock anywhere, so I didn't even know what day it was and what time it was. There also weren't any windows in the room.

There wasn't much to do during the day. Every morning, maids would bring me breakfast, putting a small plate with two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice on the desk, leaving immediately after. A maid, a 18-year-old Japanese girl called Misao, was one of the few persons I knew here besides the dracs and their leader, Korse, and she was the only person who stayed longer to talk to me and ask me how I was doing. Sometimes she even brought me things that weren't allowed in here. A few months ago, Misao gave me a drawing pad and a few pencils. I always kept one sharp pencil on hand for emergencies, so I could stake someone with it if needed.

This morning, I heard a small knock on the door. Misao came in with my breakfast and quietly closed the door behind her, smiling friendly at me and sitting down on my bed so she was facing me. She handed the tray to me, and I saw there was a small box on it, right next to my plate, wrapped in white gift wrap and with a black bow on it.

I stared at Misao in confusion and held up the box.

"Happy birthday," she whispered.

My eyes went wide with shock as I realized that today was May 27th, my birthday. I covered my mouth with my hand, thinking of my mom and dad. They probably had given up searching for me and assumed that I was dead. I closed my eyes and saw my mom in front of me, a strong look on her face as always, but now a tear was creeping down her cheek that made her mascara run down her face. She was reaching out for me, but I opened my eyes quickly, snorting.

I shook my head. "No, no, you shouldn't have…" I whispered, keeping my head down.

"I wanted to. I've noticed how sad you've been all the time, and you're so different from the others. You're a smart, talented, creative kid… You deserve some appreciation, Bandit. Apparently no-one sees that." Misao paused, bent forward and held her gift in front of me. "So I wanted to give you something that could help you through this."

Taking the gift from her gently, I snorted again, looking up at Misao. "Why don't you just get me out of here? I've been here for a year now and you still haven't told me why I'm here…"

She shook her head lightly and smiled at me. She stood up. "I'll leave you alone for now. Just open your present. I know you'll love it."

And with that, Misao walked out of the room.

Hesitatingly, I tore the gift wrap from the box and opened it. There was an iPod Touch inside, including a charger and earphones.

I smiled widely, biting my lip. I attached the earphones to the music player and went to the section 'Music Library', and when I saw what was there, I burst into tears.

Music. Lots of music. All by My Chemical Romance and Mindless Self Indulgence.

Tears uncontrollably ran down my cheeks as I searched through the songs. I put the player on 'random' and just let the songs begin to play. I stood up from the corner where I was sitting and plopped down on the bed, closed my eyes, and just drifted off to sleep while 'This Is How I Disappear' silently played in the background.

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone forever now…_

* * *

><p><em>Why, hello there, my readers! <em>

_Yeah, I don't really know what to write since I have written something in the last chapter which I posted, like, 5 minutes ago or somethin'.._

_So this is the second chapter of my effin' lame story. Just keep on reading, it'll get better, I promise!_

_Review and make my day please? ;)_


End file.
